


I'll be Your Soldier

by MCMelly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMelly/pseuds/MCMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, before you read, I want to say that this fan fiction is kind of old compared to everything else I'll be posting (I'm honestly considering updating a good majority of it, cause looking back, I could have done some things better than I did.) o-o It is, in fact, the only completely finished one I have at the moment. With this being said, I don't have an update schedule set. I learned long ago that those don't really work for me, so I've stopped going by any type of update schedule ._. In summary, I pretty much post stuff when I want and it's usually two weeks after or later that a chapter will be posted. Now, you might ask, "Why not post all of it now?" Well, to answer that, where's the fun in posting all of it for you to read now when I could post it a chapter, or maybe three, at a time? It creates no sense of wonder or suspense or excitement or anything related to that. Well, that, and it's late and, I'll be honest, I'm kind of lazy -.- So just read and enjoy what has been posted and watch for updates. You have been warned >.></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: We Don't Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, before you read, I want to say that this fan fiction is kind of old compared to everything else I'll be posting (I'm honestly considering updating a good majority of it, cause looking back, I could have done some things better than I did.) o-o It is, in fact, the only completely finished one I have at the moment. With this being said, I don't have an update schedule set. I learned long ago that those don't really work for me, so I've stopped going by any type of update schedule ._. In summary, I pretty much post stuff when I want and it's usually two weeks after or later that a chapter will be posted. Now, you might ask, "Why not post all of it now?" Well, to answer that, where's the fun in posting all of it for you to read now when I could post it a chapter, or maybe three, at a time? It creates no sense of wonder or suspense or excitement or anything related to that. Well, that, and it's late and, I'll be honest, I'm kind of lazy -.- So just read and enjoy what has been posted and watch for updates. You have been warned >.>

(Balla's POV)

"You have to keep moving!" Xander leans on me heavily, his breathing deep and labored.

"B-balla," Blood splatters on his lips as he speaks. "I just...just need a rest..."

"Xander, I'm sorry," I pull him further onto my back, all but carrying him now. "But we don't have time for a rest!"

"But-" A massive explosion behind us sends the both of us flying.

I push myself up into a sitting position at the base of the tree where I landed. To my left, Xander is lying disturbingly still. His head hit the tree, blood fountaining from his split scalp.

Shouts and raised voices from behind me decide it. I stand, swaying a little, and prepare my spell, ice crystals dancing along my fingertips.

(Sebastian's POV)

"Master, here's the newspaper." I hand the boy earl the rolled up sheaf.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel quickly unrolls it, scans the paper, and shoves it back at me. "Sebastian, look into this, if you don't mind."

"Hmm?" I blink and take the paper from him. I scan the article he's referring to, picking out only what is important.

City of Ethera, City of the Sages, Destroyed. Noble Family Dead. Heir to the Title on the Run. A description of the next head of the family is included: female, slender, 5'6", long brunette hair, blue eyes, last seen wearing tattered green dress *Skilled Sage, Class One!

"So, this person stands accused of the murder of her family and the destruction of the city her family runs?" I hand Ciel the paper back and pour him his tea.

"Yes, a rather serious accusation. One the queen will not take lightly, but before I take action against this woman," Ciel takes a sip of his tea. "I'd like to take a look for myself."


	2. A New Equerry

(Sebastian's POV)

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?" I turn to look at Ciel.

"I've been thinking." He sets his fork down on his now empty plate. "I think we should look into getting a new equerry. You have enough to deal with without having to deal with the horses and carriage as well."

"Very well, my Lord," I take his plate and empty tea cup from his desk. "I'll look into the matter."

~*Magic Time Skip :D*~

"Sebastian, what in the world is that awful noise?" Ciel calls as he pokes his head out of the carriage.

"I don't know, my Lord, but we shall worry about it later." I help him down and begin to follow him down the street. "We have other matters to-"

"Your horse's shoe, sir, it's loose." Both Ciel and I stop and turn around. A young woman has picked up Atlas's left front hoof and is looking at it closely, eyeing the metal horseshoe suspiciously. The big gelding sniffs her curiously, but stands placidly for her.

"Ma'am, how is it that you've gotten close to my horse? This horse trusts almost no one." Ciel glares at the woman.

She blinks at him and drops Atlas's hoof, patting his shoulder. "I just walked right up. He didn't offer any trouble and neither did his companion."

Ciel's eye widens in surprise. "Neither gave you trouble?"

The woman's face takes on a worried expression. "Have I done something wrong, sir?" At the tone of her voice, Atlas huffs and nudges her gently. The woman's tiny hand unconsciously cradles his muzzle.

I step in front of Ciel before he can reply. "No, kind miss, you have done nothing wrong." Her blue eyes shift from Ciel to me. "You've merely saved me the trouble of tending a missing shoe rather than a loose one. May I ask, dear lady, what is your name?"

"Fynballa, sir," She draws herself up a bit, still cradling Atlas's chestnut muzzle. "Fynballa Cantheway, but just Balla is fine."

"Miss Cantheway, I am Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel pipes up behind me. "This man is my butler, Sebastian. Can you fix the shoe?"

Fynballa nods. "The shoe isn't too loose yet, so it shouldn't take too long. If you'd like, I can fix it while you attend to your business."

"That'll be perfect." Ciel starts back down the street. "Thank you, Miss Cantheway."

(Balla's POV)

I watch as the pair disappears down the street. "Well, you," I pat the chestnut gelding's shoulder. "Let's see what we can do about that shoe." I take hold of their reins and lead the two horses into my alley just a short distance away.

I unhitch them both and tether the chestnut mare to the carriage, leading her companion over to my sleeping spot. I uncover my tools and start on the loose horseshoe.

~*Magic Time Skip :D*~

Both of the horses have been tended to and have been returned the where their owner left them, hitched to the carriage and dozing in the sunlight. I wait close by, watching the streets for the tall butler Ciel had with him.

I spot them just a few minutes later. "Well," Sebastian helps his master into the carriage. "How were they? I trust they behaved and the shoe was fixed?"

"Yes, sir," I stroke the gelding's offered muzzle, wishing I had something to give both horses for their good behavior. "They gave me no trouble." I giggle a little when the mare's whiskers tickle my face. "I'm finding it hard to believe either of them dislike people."

A strange smile crosses Sebastian's face. "Miss Cantheway, is that alley where you stay?"

I blink at him, surprised, and look from him to my little alley and back. "Yes, why?"

"My master has been looking for a new equerry and it seems you have a talent with horses." He hops onto the carriage and pats the seat next to him. "Would you like the position?"

I start, surprised once again, and feel a smile break out on my face. "Yes, oh, yes, sir! Just let me get my things and I'll be right with you!" I dash into my alley, hurrying to get my belongings.

(Sebastian's POV)

Fynballa's brunette hair and thin form quickly disappear into the alley, Atlas and Elsa whinnying after her. "My Lord," I hear a muffled reply from Ciel. "She's gone to get her belongings. She'll be back in a moment." Atlas and Elsa watch the alley as closely as I do, their chestnut ears pricked.

Both horses nicker happily upon the woman's return, each offering their muzzles to be stroked. Fynballa happily obliges, stroking first Atlas's muzzle and then Elsa's, before hopping up beside me. "Alright, I've got everything I need."

"Very good. Do you know where Phantomhive manor is?"


	3. Bashful

(Baldroy's POV)

"Oh, man, Sebastian's going to right angry with us now!" I eye the mess Mey-Rin and Finny created angrily. "D'ya know who he's going to blame for this?!"

"Um, us?" Finny shrinks back a little, holding his hat nervously.

"Yeah, ALL of us! As if he needs another reason to think us incompetent! Hurry, now, we've got to get this cleaned before he gets back!" I start at the sound of hoofbeats coming up the drive. "Oh, no! Too late!"

The carriage pulls up in front of the house, a slender brunette haired woman I've never seen before sitting in the driver's seat. Sebastian hops down from beside her and helps Master Ciel out of the carriage. The woman listens intently to Sebastian before clucking to the horses and taking them in the direction of the stables.

"Everyone, we need this house spotless before Miss Cantheway gets in. We don't want to make a bad impression on our new equerry, now, do we?" Sebastian eyes the puddle of water and scattered flowers pointedly.

"Wait a minute!" I place my hands on my hips. "Who is Miss Cantheway and she's the new what now?"

"Miss Cantheway is the young lady who drove my carriage," Master Ciel glares at me from under his hat. "And she's just been hired as the new equerry. Now, Sebastian has given you orders. Hop to it!"

"It's alright." The woman I'm guessing is Miss Cantheway shyly slips into the house. "I don't mind messes and I don't mind having to clean them, either." She walks boldly up to me and holds out her hand. "Fynballa Cantheway. Balla is fine, though, if you don't mind." Her eyes betray her, bashfulness swirling in their lovely blue depths.

I take her hand and shake it, feeling a slight blush heat my face. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Balla. I'm the cook, Baldroy, but everyone calls me Bard or Baldo."

Balla smiles and goes to reply, only to be interrupted by Finny popping up right in front of me. "Hello, Miss Balla!" He grins widely at her. "I'm Finny, the gardener!"

Balla startles backward, nearly bumping into Sebastian, a very shy smile crossing onto her face. "Hello, Fin-!"

"'Ello, Miss! I'm Mey-Rin!" The maid pops up beside Finny.

Balla ducks behind Sebastian with a loud squeak, using his height to hide herself. Ciel and Sebastian both blink at her, startled, before Sebastian turns a glare on us. "All of you get to work, now."

"Eeeh!!" We all snap to attention, dashing off to clean. "Yessir, Sebastian!"


End file.
